


Steve Rogers and the Unfortunate Ikea Trip

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is the worst person to shop with, Domestic Fluff, IKEA, M/M, steve loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: Steve just wanted to pick out some furniture for their new apartment. Bucky was being a little shit like usual.





	Steve Rogers and the Unfortunate Ikea Trip

**Author's Note:**

> So I love this. I think parts of it are so funny. It's just a short little drabble, but I love it. I hate naming fics though so the name is kind of stupid.

Picking out bathroom towels shouldn't be this hard. Steve had no idea why there were so many options, but the fact there was options made him gestate and actually think about the pros and cons of a particular brand of towels. Steve really should have taken Pepper up on her offer to have their personal shopper to furnish their new apartment but he didn't really trust a personal shopper to be able to pick out things Bucky and him would actually like. While their apartment was nice at Stark Tower, everything was so goddamn expensive that neither of them felt like they could use it. So Steve had decided they would do most of their purchasing on their own. He was regretting getting Bucky involved now.

“Steve I'm bored,” Bucky complained flopping down onto one of the displays like a petulant child. Steve could actually see a four year old pull the same move behind Bucky although the parents of the four year old seemed way more well equipped to handle a disgruntled child than Steve was. 

“I didn't even invite you to come, you just dove into the car when I said I was coming,” Steve said in annoyance. They had been at IKEA for maybe an hour at this point. He had resigned himself to spending the day shopping for things for their new apartment in Brooklyn. Tony had been devastated when they told him they were moving out but had hidden through sarcasm and avoidance. Steve would feel bad by leaving, but he and Bucky really needed their own space. 

“I wanted to get a cinnamon roll from the Food court and I don't trust you to remember,” Bucky said. 

“When have I ever not gotten you food when you asked?” Steve asked personally offended by the accusation. He always made a point to being Bucky a doggy bag whenever he went out to eat without him. He was the perfect husband. 

“Um, yesterday when I wanted to stop for Taco Bell and you said no,” Bucky said.  

“We were literally on our way to eat dinner with Tony and Pepper! We weren't going to Taco Bell right before dinner,” Steve said in frustration. 

“I still maintain that pre-gaming food with more food is always acceptable,” Bucky said pouting. 

“I am not dealing with this right now,” Steve said turning back to examine the different towel options. He didn't like any of them. He was going to have to go to Bed, Bath and Beyond. Bucky was definitely not invited to go on that trip. In fact Bucky Wasn't invited to go shopping with him at all anymore. Natasha could have the pleasure of dressing Bucky from now on. Shopping for clothes with Bucky was the worst although shopping for furniture with him was making a strong case right now.

They had officially moved into their apartment the night before, so all they had were an insane amount of boxes and a mattress on the floor. Steve put Bucky in charge of picking out a bed frame while he looked for sheets. 

“Hey babe, come lay down with me,” Bucky said in his overly seductive voice meaning he was trying to make fun of Steve just to see him blush. Steve glances up at him and then back at the sheets he was thinking of buying. Bucky was lying on one of display beds in a sexy pose with his shirt off. Steve rolled his eyes. 

“If you don't put your shirt back on right now I am leaving you here and with both know without me you are going to get lost and trapped in here forever,” Steve threatened. 

“I am the most effective assassin in history, I think I can find my way out of IKEA,” Bucky said. 

“Do you want to test that theory,” Steve asked seriously. Bucky stared at him, but Steve wasn’t backing down. He could see people giving them weird looks and wouldn't be surprised if security showed up. 

“No,” Bucky said after a pause. 

“That's what I thought, put your shirt back on and help me pick a thread count,” Steve said turning back to the sheets. 

“You're no fun,” Bucky said buttoning up his shirt and moving to stand next to Steve. 

“I'm your husband, I'm the most fun you're ever going to get,” Steve said leaning in to give Bucky a quick kiss. He let Bucky pick out the bed sheets even though Bucky Couldn't care less. The fact that he could kiss Bucky in the middle of IKEA and have no one bat an eye. Bucky threw some sheets into the cart and slipped his hand into Steve's which made it much more difficult to maneuver the cart but Steve didn't pull his hand away. 

He was actually glad Bucky had volunteer to come along because they hadn’t been able to spend much time together recently with Bucky on a solo mission and Steve doing a round of press tours. Even when they were together some other Avenger ended up interrupting their personal time. That was one of the reason they had decided to move out. While it wouldn't stop Natasha from dropping in uninvited not being in the same building would be a sufficient setred from other Avengers from stealing their time. 

Steve loved their new apartment. It had great lighting and a decent view. Steve loved the exposed brick. It was a factory that had been converted into apartment space. Tony had lamented about how they were turning into hipsters when he saw it, but Steve didn't really hold Stark’s opinions in very high esteem. The apartment was spacious but not excessive like their apartment at Stark Tower. The kitchen was huge for an apartment but the countertops were absolutely hideous. So Steve dragged Bucky into the kitchen area to pick out new counter tops. To his surprise Bucky started looking at the displays in earnest even offering some helpful thoughts and opinions. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked suspicious of that fact that Bucky seemed the be seriously considering counter tops. 

“Oh, I was just trying to decide which counter would look best with you pushed up against it,” Bucky said. 

“Why are you like this?” Steve said rolling his eyes. He had to turn away so Bucky would see how his face was flushing.

“Come on Stevie, if we are going to go through the trouble of installing new countertops I want to make sure they bring out your blush when I'm fucking you into in. Yeah, that blush rip there. Come stand over here so I can see how it looks,” Bucky said with that stupid grin because he knew exactly what he was doing.  Steve resisted the urge to smack him and just walked away. 

He decided to go look at shelves for their bedroom. Bucky was building his own personal library so they needed a ton of shelf space to store all of the stupid science fiction novels. 

“What do you think of these bookshelves for the bedroom?” Steve asked. The ones he was looking at were a gorgeous brown color, but the industrial shelves would probably go better with the aesthetic of their apartment. “Bucky?” Steve asked again when there was no answer. He looked around to see if maybe Bucky had just wandered a little ways away or was too observed in whatever phone game he was playing to pay attention, but Bucky was nowhere to seen.

Steve tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail which meant Bucky’s phone had died. Tony Had sworn that his phones had the best battery life in the market but if they couldn't even last through a trip to Ikea what was even the point. Without any other obvious options Steve decided to just start looking for him. 

The longer he walked through the pointless maze that was, the more hopeless finding Bucky seemed. His first thought was to look in the food court but Bucky wasn't. He was debating calling Tony to hack into the security cameras when there was an announcement on the loud speakers.

“Steve Rogers your husband has been found. Please come pick him up from Customer Service,” a bored employee voice said over the speaker interpreting the pop music. When he made it over to customer service he said Bucky leaning over the counter chatting with the employee. Steve could tell Bucky was being a flirt based on the way the employee was blushing. He swooped in to save them from Bucky’s excessive charm. 

“Ah, there’s my beautiful husband. I thought you were gone forever, lost in the wilds of Ikea,” Bucky said spotting steve. “I thought I was going to be mourning widower but I guess your back,” Bucky said pulling Steve into a kiss. Steve returned the kiss and thanks the employee for making the announcement. The employee who was clearly overwhelm stuttered out a no problem and Steve dragged Bucky away before he could say anything else. 

“I want to look a couple more things then we can go home,” Steve said squeezing Bucky’s hand leading him toward the area rugs. Bucky groaned audibly but let himself be lean without protest. Steve found a few options he liked for their living room but he really was hoping for some other options. He was debating going to an antique store to look for furniture and maybe a rug, but knew he couldn't tell anyone that because they would make a joke about how he belonged in an antique store. 

“I'm tired,” Buck whined. 

“You're a super solider, you don't get tired,” Steve said not even bothering to look at Bucky he was so over it. He had picked out most of the essentials they would need but he was going ot have to hit up a couple other stores tomorrow to pick up the last of what they needed They could go to a grocery store on the way home because currently there was no food in their apartment which was tragic. 

“Wow, Steve. You know my body is still trying to figure out how to stay awake for long periods of time after being shoved in a freezer between missions. That's really insensitive of you,” Bucky Said in a faux offended voice. Steve snorted and turned to tell Bucky He was full of shit only to find Bucky grinning at him smugly from inside a surprisingly intricate fort. Like full on comfy fort that seemed totally structurally sound, right in the middle of Ikea. 

“How did you even build that, that fast? I had my back turned for like two seconds,” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged burrowing into the fort. 

“I mean we’ve been here so long I felt like I should make myself at home,” Bucky said. Steve finally broke. 

“Fine, we can go home to our apartment that currently only has a mattress in it,” Steve conceded. He would have to come back another day to purchase what they needed but honestly he was ready to grab a pizza and just chill, it had been a long day. 

“No, Steve we live here now,” Bucky said. “Plenty of furniture here.” 

“You're the worst. At least let me in,” Steve said. Bucky obliged and moved over so Steve could climb into the fort. 

“Sirs, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Building forts is against store policy,” a very much underpaid employee who clearly recognized them said. Steve wondered if he could play the captain America card and not get kicked out but ended up deciding against it. 

They left without protesting, the employee escorting them out. It was starting to get dark as they left the building empty handed. They had wasted the whole day. Well Steve had found a lot of stuff he was going to have to go back and purchase without Bucky, but Bucky had wasted his whole day. They climbed into the old pickup truck that Bucky loved, but Tony thought was a crime against modernity and started to drive him.

“Hey Steve” Bucky said. 

“What?”

“We forgot to get my cinnamon roll” Bucky said with the most put out voice he could muster. 

“Fuck you” Steve said vowing never to go to Ikea with Bucky again. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
